France x Reader Meeting Fate
by Cutiebat99
Summary: (cheesy title is cheesy) Lately, France has been having a dream. A dream about a young girl. And now, it's time to meet her. (rated T in case of swearing in further chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Meeting Fate

France woke up in his own bed with the dream still fresh in his memory. A dream of a young girl, a high-schooler no less. One with silky, (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes and solemn look plastered on her face. Occasionally, a cat would walk in, be it a tabby or a Siamese. Once in a while, she would read to herself or sing a song known as 'You Are the Moon' from a band known as The Hush Sound. It's been the same dream for over six months and France was getting rather tired of it. But still, he can't doubt the fact that he had fallen for the girl. His only wish now was to meet her personally in real life.

He got up from his bed and prepared himself for the occasional world meeting. Eating a mere toast that has one side glazed with jam and drinking coffee with cream, he sat back in his chair and read the newspaper. Although, he didn't even bother to let his blue eyes skim over the article. Instead, he has thoughts rested on the dream. It's hard to say that he can't even imagine the scene because, with the same dream being played for six months, the image is stored back in his head. He knows it well just as he knows his own name, or the back of his hand, or his birthday. He sighed tiredly and finished his small breakfast, got up from his chair, and head straight to his bathroom. He took a shower, not even bothering to wash his hair, and dried himself off. His clothes were put on, his blonde hair has been brushed along with his teeth. He slipped on his shoes, went out to his blue Porsche and drove out to the World Conference Center.

*le time skip to the center*

"Hey! France! Good morning!"

A familiar voice called out to him who belonged to none other than Canada, his younger brother.

"Canada! It's good to see you. How have you been?" France called back as Canada walked closer.

"Nothing new. Well, except that school is about to start soon so it's commercial all over again." Canada joked. France chuckled at his tease and conversed with him.

"So, anything new about your dream?" Canada asked.

"Well, nothing. Except, she sang a different song tonight. I believed it was called 'Just a Girl'. You know. That song from America during the '90s?"

"Oh, yeah! I remember that! I went to No Doubt's concert during that time and they played it. It was really good. Was that the only difference?"

"Not exactly. She seemed happier. I'm glad she does. I hate to see such a lovely young lady be upset and all."

Canada chuckled and continued to walk with him down a hall. They had walked for about fourteen meters and they had ten left to go.

"Oh! By the way," Canada started. "I heard the meeting is supposed to be longer than usual. About from two to three hours."

"Two to three hours!?" France exclaimed. "I'll be dead before it ends."

"No need to worry. They're serving plenty of refreshments and even countries have volunteered to bring some."

"Does that include _Angleterre_?"

"No…I hope not." Canada shivered at the thought. His childhood and his stomach has been traumatized by England's dishes enough. "Anyway, there is a bookshelf further down the hall in case you get bored."

"_Merci._ I'll see to that." France sighed.

They continued down the hall a few more meters and have found the bookshelf. It was tall as 8 feet and wide as 5. It had about 8 shelves, holding more books than you can count which were all arranged in alphabetical order. The bookshelf was an old German style and had a dark, brown color. Despite looking so old, it was polished and dusted to where it gives off a fresh look. France looked around amongst the shelves along with Canada. His blue eyes skimmed over each cover until they fell upon particular book. It was sky-blue at the top of the spine and it faded to a pale yellow at the bottom, indicating a picture of a sunset. France pulled out the book and read across the title. 'Over to you…' it read, '…written by Roald Dahl.' He peered at the back of the cover and read the description of it. It told that this book had many short stories of the tales of being a fighter pilot during World War II.

'This seems interesting.'France thought.

"Well, I found my book," he informed Canada. "Have you found yours?"

"No. Not yet." Canada replied. "Although, I think I found another book for you."

Canada pulled out a gray-blue book with a picture of a silk tie. It read 'Fifty Shades of Grey.' France laughed at his joke.

"No. I think I'll pass on that." France chuckled. "This one to me seems more interesting."

"Hm…Over to You, huh? Seems like a good one."

Canada searched for another thirty seconds until he found his and they continued down the hall. After finally reaching there, they sat down next to each other and watched as more countries came in. After about five minutes, they place was packed with nearly every country from across the world with only a few absent or tardy.

Like France had predicted, it was one of the dullest meetings he had ever encountered. Only very little progress was being made. A few meaningless turmoil broke out which ended quickly, thanks to others trying to create peace. He decided that since he wouldn't be involved, he picked up the little book and began reading. It was certainly the most surreal book he had ever read. He couldn't stop himself from turning page after page. He didn't even realized that the monitor screen had automatically turn on.

'Wha-wait a minute.' He thought. 'Did the screen flash on? I thought America had specifically stated that there will be no presentation during the meeting.'

~Flashback~

"_Alright, dudes! Next week, the world meeting will take its place in my country. Be sure to be there before 11:00 a.m."_

_America announced the rules and details to the rest of the nations at Canada's world meeting at the podium. The meeting was closing to an end so America made the announcement brief and straight to the point._

"_Okay. One more thing. This meeting shall have no presentation and will last for over two hours. I repeat; no presentation whatsoever. The monitor's light bulb has burned out and we have yet to find a replacement. No one is allowed to use the monitor without permission." _

~End of Flashback~

Everyone stared at the screen, completely baffled that it could still work without the use of hands. Without the use of a mere light bulb! Did America leave it in there? Was it still able to be used after all?

"N-no." America answered the stampeding questions. "I remembered specifically that I took out the light bulb. I told the hardware store to notify me quickly if they had the bulb and not to install it, yet. I doubt they would disobey. …I think."

The screen was all static. It buzzed and buffered a bit before it could flash up the image of a familiar young girl laying her bed in her room, alone.

France gasped in surprise. It couldn't possibly be her…could it? Did scientists figure out a way to see into dreams and tape it? Was he himself dreaming at this very moment?

The screen flickered and warped until a large, black hole formed at her mattress and sucked her in along with a few of her items causing her to wake in fright. The hole appeared again in the ceiling of the meeting hall and down fell the young girl. She hit the table along with the rest of the items, causing her to become subconscious.

All the countries couldn't do anything but stare. They were too shock to do anything. What happened? Was that all real? Is this just a prank or a dream?

…Is she still alive?

France stared in surprise. His mouth was agape and his body was tense. This couldn't possibly be her. She was just only a part of his dream…unless….

"Hey…France?"

France slightly jumped at the sudden voice and quickly turned to see Canada.

"France…"Canada said. "That just can't really be her. She's just a figment of our imagination, isn't she? Isn't she?"

"…I…oui? …maybe…?" France stuttered. He wasn't sure anymore. Maybe this is just a dream. Maybe it's all just a stupid dream. This is just a stupid dream. A silly, cliché scenario where he will just wake up in his own bed, in his own room, safe and sound.

'All I have to do is just wake up.' France thought.

"Canada."

"Hm?" He replied.

"I want you to do me a favor. Pinch me."

"Huh?"

"I need to see if I'm just dreaming so pinch me."

Canada looked at him quizzically, thinking he may have just lost his mind. He sighed reluntcally and pinched his cheek as hard as he could, earning an 'Ouch!'

France closed his eyes tight in pain and reopened them. He saw the same World Conference room. He saw the same table and the same faces. He saw the same girl. This was no dream.

"_This is real."_


	2. Chapter 2

"_This is real."_

France couldn't believe what he saw. It really is her. The young girl of his own dreams. And she's laying there, subconscious from the fall.

Her belongings were scattered around her. A notebook by her leg. A pink stuffed cat by her head. A gray laptop and a blue Dsi. On the floor is an abstract, art-like gym bag, probably 100% polyester. She was wearing a light (f/c) tank-top and a green pair of pajama shorts. Her (h/c) was tied in loose, messy ponytail.

"Uh…is she-a alright?" Italy said, pointing to her. "I-a hope she isn't injured."

"I'll say." England stated. "I mean, that was quite a fall. How about we check to see if she has injuries. Then maybe we could set her on that ol' couch over there."

England pointed to a three-cushion, Victorian styled couch. All the other countries nodded in agreement and checked her. All except France. He was still shocked. He was afraid that if he touched her and see that she really is here and not some illusion, he surely might freak out in front of the others.

So far, no injuries have been spotted. But, the true question is, how did she _really _come here and why her of all people? While the questions ran through all the countries heads….

"Dudes. What if we figure out what kind of girl she is by going through her stuff?" America asked.

"You probably just want to be your nosy self as usual." Germany sighed.

"No. I mean- one of us is going to have to take care of her, right? Since we don't know where she came from. So I thought 'Well, we would have to have someone that would be willing to take of her. Maybe someone's who responsible.' Then I thought 'Wouldn't it be best if the person knew her personality?' So to figure out her personality, let's see what her stuff says."

"Hm…" England pondered. "Seems reasonable."

The first thing France looked at was her notebook. He knew where to look first.

"Well…how about her notebook?"

"I like the idea." Japan stated.

"So do I, aru." China said. "Let's have a look."

America walked over to the notebook and opened it to the first page.

"Dude! China! Japan! Look!" He motioned the two Asian countries over. There was a picture of them with China's arm over Japan's shoulder while his other hand formed a peace sign while Japan gently smiled at his side. China and Japan were astonished. She was an amazing artist! But how did she know about us?

As they turned the pages, they noticed on how her art was making progress. Her style was improving. She was even able to draw realistic cats. They noticed that there were more pictures including more and more countries, mentioning on how they were immortal. They were surprised. Their identity was supposed to be kept hidden and they weren't immortal! They work through reincarnation. It's impossible to be immortal. Heck, America isn't even over 200 years old. He's only 15.

"Mein Gott." Germany said. "She…sure has talent."

"Sugoi, nee*?" Japan stated.

"Do you think someone taught her how to draw?" Russia asked. "She seems quite young."

"I-a think she's self-taught!" Italy said, looking proud of her. He's always proud of young artists.

"Hm…probably so…" England pondered.

Japan looked over at France who was acting awfully quiet unlike his usual confident self.

"France-san?" Japan asked. "Are you alright? You seem ill."

"Eh? Ah, n-non! I mean- I'm alright! Everything's okay!" He stuttered.

All the countries studied him. What's with him today? He seems so nervous. Does he know her? Or does he have something to do with this?

"France." England said, looking a bit suspicious. "What in God's name did you do this time?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"You sure do seem quite nervous today." Germany stated.

"I find that quite suspicious." America said.

"Perhaps we need to teach him a lesson." Russia smiled, his hands forming into tight fists. He does not take to kindly to mean people.

France stepped back with his hands raised in defense. Why do they think he has something to do with this? What did he do?

"Uh…um, guys?" Canada shyly whispered. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Uh, well…France is not a bad guy. It's just…um…."

"Well, spit it out, you ol' bloke." England said impatiently. He was getting rather tired with this secretive nonsense.

"France told me that he's been getting rather strange dreams about a girl. I think she might be her."

Canada pointed to her sleeping form. Everyone looked at her, then to France, then back to Canada.

"Is this true, aru?" China asked, studying France even further.

"It could be possible that he's lying to you." England inquired.

"Dang it! I told you not trust him, Canada!" America exclaimed.

"But, France is-a good guy, right _big brother France?_" Italy asked. He thought France was too nice of a guy to be like that.

"I would never lie to him!" France exclaimed defensively. Why all this attention on him? France didn't want this. He couldn't stand this anymore. People thought he has something to do with her when he haven't even met her. Now, they also think he is a liar and a kidnapper!

"…Then again…there was that hole." Japan thought aloud.

Everyone noticed the point out and pondered a bit. Then they all turn to England, the expert in magic.

"…W-what's with all the looks!?" England exclaimed. "I never met her! I've never even seen her!"

"A large hole like that could be only be caused by magic, aru." China stated.

"And a hole suddenly appearing like that goes against the laws of physics." Germany said, taking a few steps forward in a threatening way.

"And who else can go against that with a few bits of magic, _England?_" America asked, cracking his knuckles.

"It seems like someone needs to be punished~." Russia said, hiding his hands behind his back as if he will pull a weapon from behind.

"H-Hang on a minute! Now let's talk about this. I know you guys were only pulling my leg with all this threatening, right? Besides, it was France who had the dream!"

Everyone turned to France. It's as if the one who's to be truly blamed will never be found out.

"Hang on a sec, please!" Italy shouted, waving his arms in defense. "How about we-a just forget about who caused this and figure out something for once, okay? Please?"

Everyone was surprised at Italy's sudden panic.

"Alright…then…" England said. He walked over to the computer and opened which surprisingly wasn't locked by a password.

"There's no password on it."

"Dude, talk about careless." America sighed. When it comes to security, he's at his strictest.

It was a Dell Windows 8 laptop. The background was green and decorated with whimsical flora. About thirty to fifty apps were aligned. The first app England clicked on was the video app which featured more videos than you can count. Most were music videos, some were anime episodes, and quite a few relate to Minecraft. Yet, the funny thing was that there were even **more** Hetalia-related stuff.

"Aiyah…where does she get this…these 'Hetalia' ideas, aru?" China asked.

"Hey, how about we click one?" Canada asked curiously.

England slid through the apps and pics until he saw one that caught his interest.

"Well…how about this one?"

He pointed to the small image of London Bridge, all black and white. The title next to it read '[APH] When Swindlers Start Laughing…' and then it just trailed off.

"Dude! Let me see!"

"I-a want to-a see, too!"

"Wait! What about me, aru?!"

England backed off from the computer, all exasperated and irritated by the commotion.

"All right. All right!" He yelled impatiently. "Just let me sort this out. We need a bigger screen for all of us to see it."

Everyone pondered a bit until America chimed in.

"Hey, dudes! I have a massive, flat-screen TV at my place. I'm good with technology so I could hook up the PC to it. That way we can all watch it. What do you say?"

"Well…" Germany pondered. "That means we have to dismiss the meeting."

"We will also have to bring the young lady with us." Japan inquired.

"That's alright! I can carry her." America offered. "The rest of you can carry her belongings."

"Well…alright." England said. "Just be careful not to wake her up on the way there."

"Well, it's settled then." Germany stated. "Now, we should go ahead and pick some of her belongings and also organize them while we are at it, _ja?"_

~time skip~

With everything packed up and organized, the G8 group left the building all in their cars. They all drove down to America's house, just twenty-three minutes away. They arrived at a two-story, red-brick house with a gray tile roof. Inside was a white hall that has a stone tile floor and to the left was the living room. In there was the large flat-screen TV. America hooked up the cords. Once the video started playing, flashing images of England's tour sites appeared and in the background played a loud, electric guitar. After a few seconds appeared a picture of England himself lounging on a couch with a cup of tea and a sly grin. Behind him floats messy and distorted handwriting that state the words 'When Swindlers Start Laughing Out.'

~time skip of the video~

…

"…Whoa." America whispered.

"Well, someone's a fan~" Russia smiled. He felt glad to be finally appreciated.

"I still don't think we could guess her personality." Germany sighed. "Why don't we just put her with someone who at least knows her best?"

Everyone pondered a bit before he spoke up again.

"Don't you agree, _France?"_


End file.
